Your Eyes
by astradanvers
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Kara arrives when she was supposed to. Cat and Kara meet in college fall in love. A few years later they get a sperm donor for Carter. Part Two of College Sweethearts Series.


**Written for a prompt from tumblr.**

"I'm exhausted," Cat says, flopping onto the bed beside her wife.

Kara laughs, rolling over and wrapping her arms around Cat, pulling the smaller woman into her body, "Five years," she whispers, lips pressed against Cat's temple. "We have been married five years."

Cat rolls over, resting her forehead against Kara's, "This is the year," she says quietly. Kara smiles down at her wife, they've been talking about this is the year every year for the past five years. This year is different because Cat's company is up and running and her talk show is going well enough. Kara's got a new show coming up at the gallery for her latest series, a combination of photos and charcoal drawings of the woman held in her arms.

"Are you sure?" Kara questions, fingers trailing lightly up Cat's arm then back down again.

Looking up at Kara, Cat reaches out and traces her fingers down her wife's cheek, "Have you changed your mind?"

Kara smiles, rolling them over so that she hovers above Cat, "Never," she leans down, trailing kisses from Cat's lips down her neck.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"What's the matter with him?" Kara demands, pointing to Mr.637's profile in the book the sperm bank gave them to look through. She never expected finding a donor to be this difficult. "He's a musical composer, plays violin and cello, and he has an IQ high enough to fall into your designated bracket."

"His eyes are brown and his hair is red," Cat says simply as if that explains it all.

"Okay," Kara says, drawing the word out, unable to connect why that matters.

Cat flips a page in the binder, "He needs blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Around five six or five nine. Sturdy build, an artsy background is actually best, preferably painting, drawing or photography over music but music would be good too."

Kara tilts her head, "You just described a male version of me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cat says, eyes still focused on the book in her hands.

Her wife is really the sweetest thing Kara has ever seen when she wants to be, she reaches forward slipping the book from Cat's hands and tossing it away, slipping onto Cat's lap, "You do know our child could come into this world looking like carrot top and I would love them just the same as if they looked anything like me, right?"

"I know," Cat says, resting her forehead against Kara's shoulder, "but I want he or she to look at least a little like you, so this is what we've got."

Kara smiles against Cat's temple, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Glancing over to the book beside them, Kara is surprised to find it open, "Baby," she whispers, nudging Cat towards the book, "look."

Cat glances over to the book, reading over the profile that it's fallen open to, "Did you open it?"

Kara shakes her head, "I just tossed it over there."

"If I'd have known that would work we'd have done it four days ago."

Chuckling Kara pulls Cat closer, "So this is him."

Cat nods, "That's him."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The doctor advised them that the first try at IVF would likely fail and that was what they'd prepared for, at least Kara had Cat was ever confident that because she wanted it she would indeed get pregnant on the first try. When two weeks after the IVF Cat woke up rushing to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach and Kara followed behind, holding Cat's shoulder length hair away from her face, Kara wondered if her wife wasn't just a little bit magic.

Kara is even more gentle with her wife now than she was before, her touch always seems to be feather light but still ever present because she can't stop touching Cat anytime they're around one another. Cat glows in the last stages of her pregnancy, she swears she's big as a whale and tired all the time and a whole list of other unpleasant things. When she goes into a tirade such as that Kara steps into her personal space, wraps her arms around the smaller woman and pulls her in closer. "You are beautiful," she'll whisper into blonde curls, "You're growing our child," her hands will run over Cat's belly, feeling their child follow her fingers with sharp kicks, "I have never seen anything more beautiful than you at this very moment."

Glancing to the bed behind her Kara shifts a little, "She's great you know," she whispers out, "people don't understand sometimes but she is, she's amazing." She press a kiss to her son's forehead, "She loves you so much, Carter, so very much." She turns back to the window, watching the sun begin to peek over the horizon, "Your first sunrise," she whispers, swaying slightly as he begins to whimper a little, "this is something you'll learn to love, your Mom and I watch this part of the day a lot."

"And I didn't plan to miss our son's first," Cat grumbles sleepily from the bed. "Come here," she demands lightly and Kara moves easily towards her, leaning forward the moment she's by the bed to kiss her wife. When she pulls away and shifts Carter into her wife's arms, "He's beautiful," she whispers out. She watches her wife and son, the way she can see Cat bonding with him, the way she can see see Cat's infinite love for the baby she carried growing even more, it amazes her. But then Cat always amazes her, why should their son be any different.

"He's going to have your eyes," Cat says suddenly, looking up at Kara.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just am," Cat says, "help me get him situated, it's almost time to feed him."

Kara smiles, moves to place a pillow under Cat's elbow to rest Carter on, right after he was born the doctor encouraged Cat to try feeding him in order to sooth both mother and child. The small act of her wife feeding her son had amazed Kara, more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen, from watching the sunrise from above the clouds to watching a meteor shower while close enough to touch the stars. The sight is just as breathtaking the second time around and Kara wonders if she'll ever tire of watching it. She slides into the bed beside her wife, careful not to jostle Carter.

Pressing a kiss to Cat's temple, Kara looks over her shoulder, "He's going to look like you," she says quietly, "just like his Mom."

Cat smiles, "Which means he'll act like you and we'll be in trouble."

Kara smiles, "But we'll be in it together," she runs a hand lightly over the top of Carter's head, "always," she turns Cat's head slightly and presses a kiss to her lips. "I love you," she says, "both of you."

"And we love you," Cat says, resting her head against Kara's shoulder and closing her eyes for just a moment. Kara only smiles when her wife and son both drift back into the land of dreams. She keeps watch over them, just as she always will.


End file.
